The Warriors of the Deities
by Right-2-Left
Summary: Strange reports of mythological creatures and a protective group referred to as 'Titans' have been coming in for a year, all centered around the city of New Olympia. Batman sends the Team to investigate the strange happenings.
1. I

**Rating: T**

**Warning(s): AU, crossover, coarse language, violence**

**Note(s): I posted a COTT crossover with YJ prompt on the YJAM and wound up filling it myself. This is the result. It takes place in its own little universe and is going to be short because I can't handle working on another lengthy story – as I am currently attempting to write 2, what am I doing to myself – so probably only 3, maybe 4 chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Warriors of the Deities**

**I**

The mission was, to put it simply, bizarre.

There was some odd activity in New Olympia, British Columbia. The first report was that of a 50-foot creature with snakes for legs that breathed fire (the snake-legs breathed fire, not the creature's run-of-the-mill head). Then there was a giant green and black anteater-type-thing. Followed by a variety of creatures, including a giant with two heads, another with its upper half created out of a polar bear, some guy who paraded throughout the city proclaiming himself a God while wearing heavy black and gold armor with jewels the size of a human fist, there were reports of Minotaurs in the city's old tunnels, a cinema screen that was a portal to another dimension that infected the city with zombies...

It was weird, to put it mildly. What was even weirder was that by the time anyone from the League arrived amidst the news stories – which vanished a week later if not in the first few hours after the occurrence – the issue was done. Any damage that would have occurred courtesy of a 50-foot creature with snakes for legs that breathed fire was gone, whoever or whatever was missing was found and there was, simply, nothing for the League to do beyond post-investigation.

It was difficult to tell, but Batman was irritated by the lack of information. How would the damage that a 50-foot creature with snakes for legs that breathed fire created just vanish in the ten minutes after? Zatara suspected magic so investigated but found nothing. Little, miniscule signs of magic but not nearly enough to clean up that much that quickly. Only enough to point to a thriving magical community in the city.

The New Olympians seemed to be under the impression that they had Guardian Angels of some sort looking out for them. People that hid in the shadows and got rid of the monsters before they reached out under the beds and obliterated the innocents. The city's media had christened those angels the Titans, seizing their Grecian influence by the horns and happily exclaiming that Lady Justice AKA Dike knew exactly what was going on.

Batman was irritated and wanted to know what was going on. Wonder Woman was just plain curious. Both knew, however, that either of them going into the city as either Batman or Bruce Wayne or Wonder Woman or Princess Diana would be noticed by the New Olympians and, by extension, whoever the Titans were. The team of superpowered teenagers on the hand would be able to enter quietly and blend into the multicultural city without raising a fuss.

Kaldur'ahm was intrigued. Firstly, it was a large city on the coast. Secondly, it was a large city that he knew his King had visited numerous times because of the respect it held for Atlantis. Thirdly, most, if not all, of its municipal facilities were influenced by Grecian culture, from which Atlantean culture had been inspired by centuries ago. Greek was the fourth most commonly spoken language in the city, right after Korean, Cantonese and English and followed by Mandarin and Punjabi. Kaldur'ahm didn't have much of an opportunity to use his knowledge of Greek. He spoke Atlantean in Atlantis, English on the surface most commonly and the only other Leaguers who spoke Greek were Aquaman – with whom he usually spoke Atlantean – and Wonder Woman – whom he rarely spoke to.

Entering the city quietly was easy enough. The Bio-Ship landed just outside of the city's limits and then they entered the city itself separately on motorcycles. Kaldur'ahm wound up lodged firmly in New Olympia's largest ethnic community, Greektown, with M'gann beside him. Conner and Wally were near the centre by Olympus High School while Artemis, Robin and Zatanna were starting in Chinatown.

M'gann was browsing the shops along the busy road in the middle of Greektown while Kaldur'ahm found himself mingling with the locales, happily exercising his knowledge of Greek. Various groups had recommended the cafe he currently found himself sitting in, watching others go about their business, listening in on conversations around him.

_:: There's something wrong. ::_ M'gann said telepathically, frowning from her position looking into a store window. _:: Two tables down from you, the man in the black with the scar on his cheek, I'm getting nothing off him. ::_

Kaldur'ahm raised his eyes from his coffee and leaned back, feigning searching for someone. The man was tall, muscular, everything about him was imposing. A crooked scar was on his left cheek, resting slightly below eyes that were…orange? Red? They looked red. Maybe he was a minor metahuman? He was dressed completely in black, high-end clothing and his black hair was greying at the temples. Despite that, it was nearly impossible to tell if he was in his late twenties or fifties. He looked up, his red eyes fixating on Kaldur'ahm's green ones. He smirked, snapped his fingers, and his paper coffee-cup morphed into a glass and gold goblet filled with something that was definitely not coffee.

Kaldur'ahm blinked.

The man smirked.

_:: He can do magic! ::_ M'gann twitches, her brow furrowing further. _:: But…Zatanna still projects her thoughts and I can still sense her emotions. I can't sense his emotions or thoughts at all. I'm trying to read his mind but I've never seen mental defenses as strong as his. ::_

Every single one of Kaldur'ahm's instincts screamed GET OUT.

A man's voice cut through his instincts, stopping him, "You know, your coffee will get cold before you drink it if you just keep staring off into space like that."

Kaldur'ahm stared at the man beside his table who was nothing but bones and skin. His cheeks were sunken in, making him look skeletal, but with almost jaundice-suffering skin. He wore a blue button-up shirt under an orange cardigan with a pair of dark brown pants and no-fuss black slip-on shoes. He held an extra-large latte in his hand and his eyes were covered by a pair of perfectly round spectacles. The lenses were opaque, blue. Kaldur'ahm had no idea how he actually saw through them.

"Come on kid," the man urged, grabbing his coffee. "I think I've got something you and your friend," he nodded out the window and across the street to where M'gann in her human disguise was standing, "might be interested in."

_:: How'd he…he's not telepathic though! ::_

The man with the scar shot a glare at the man with the spectacles. The man with the spectacles ignored him like it was his duty.

Kaldur'ahm glanced at the man with the scar one more time to find him glowering at his goblet – which no one else in the café seemed to notice – and muttering under his breath. A spell?

Before he could hesitate for a moment longer and possibly wind up dead, Kaldur'ahm nodded and followed the man with the spectacles – and his coffee – out of the café.

The man grabbed M'gann and they walked a block until they came to a stop at a magazine and newspaper stand where a girl of about 19 years was standing. Her various piercings swung as she fiddled with her video camera and raised an eyebrow at his company, "The hell is this O?"

"Relax Cassie," the man, O, said before taking a sip out of his latte. "They're harmless."

She rolled her eyes as she lifted the camera and swung a shot across M'gann, Kaldur and O. Kaldur'ahm frowned, holding up his hand with his fingers pressed tightly together, "I would prefer not to be on camera."

Cassie exhaled heavily and stopped recording, "Fine, you're just like Jay. When's the next lesson O?"

"Midnight."

"I have an exam tomorrow morning. Eight in the fucking morning, O."

He just looked at her.

Cassie pursed her lips, "Are you just an asshole to me or is it to everybody?"

"With Time comes being an asshole," O intoned drily.

"Everybody then." She grabbed her messenger bag, "Later guys." She turned and walked away. A second later she darted back, nearly spilling her own coffee, "By the way," she focused on M'gann and Kaldur, "don't offer to pick up any food or drinks or, really, anything for him. You'll never get it right. Later." With that, she darted off, flicking on her video camera again as she drank her coffee.

"How did you know I was with him?" M'gann questioned as Cassie turned the corner.

"Because I actually look at the world. You'd be surprised how much people miss because they aren't looking," O said.

"You said you had something we might be interested in," Kaldur'ahm said.

O shook his head, "Nope. Nothing. Had to make sure Cronus didn't kill you so I needed an excuse to get you out of there."

"Cronus?" M'gann repeated.

"Guy with the scar. So, I sell magazines, newspapers. There's probably something in this pile you're interested in." He gestured vaguely to the cart.

"What's your name?" Kaldur'ahm inquired.

O rolled his eyes from behind his glasses, "Call me Oracle." He grabbed a newspaper and tossed it to the pair, "Here, you'll find this interesting. Business section. That article about Sinclair Ranches."

Kaldur'ahm raised an eyebrow and flipped the paper to the business section. He scanned through it until he found the article declaring Sinclair Ranches expanding their work into Saskatchewan and the fact that Thadius Sinclair visited the prospective fields himself.

"I don't understand," M'gann commented.

Kaldur'ahm looked back at Oracle, "What do mean this will interest us?"

Oracle looked at them, puzzled, "What? You're still here? Go! Go make the flying rodent and princess happy!" He glared at his drink, "This isn't right. Grab me another drink, will you?"

"Apologies, but we must be…going," Kaldur'ahm said lamely, turning and striding away from the man named Oracle. M'gann hurried beside him, confused beyond all belief.


	2. II

**Rating: T**

**Warning(s): AU, crossover, coarse language, violence**

**Note(s): I posted a COTT crossover with YJ prompt on the YJAM and wound up filling it myself. This is the result. It takes place in its own little universe and is going to be only about 4, 5, maybe, in a stretch, 6 chapters.  
**

* * *

**The Warriors of the Deities**

**II  
**

/ Does the name Thadius Sinclair, or Sinclair Ranches, mean anything to anyone? / M'gann questioned over their com-link.

/ Thadius is the guy in charge of Sinclair Ranches, / Robin pointed out.

/ Is there any connection between him and New Olympia? / asked Kaldur'ahm.

/ Let's see, / Robin paused, scanning through the information he had picked up on his wrist computer in the alley in Chinatown. / Yeah, actually. His daughter, Theresa, goes to Olympus High School. /

/ Makes sense, it is a boarding school, / Artemis commented.

/ Conner, Wally, see if you can find her around the school. Ask her some questions. See what she thinks about the creatures and the Titans, / Kaldur advised.

"Sweet, got the picture Rob," Wally grinned. "Wow, she's hot."

Conner opted to not comment on Theresa's attractiveness. He just began to head for the school itself. Wally jogged to catch up and they crossed the road to reach the school with the status of Atlas holding up the planet in its centre court. The school looked normal enough. Especially in a city that was enamoured by Greek stuff. Normal kids milling about. There were no uniforms, the boarding school was pretty lax in terms of the stereotypical boarding school stuff. There were the usual groups, punks, preps, jocks, geeks etc. Conner and Wally blended right in.

"You new?" a girl with brown hair pulled back into a low ponytail and wearing a pink t-shirt questioned as they walked by the main office at the front of the school.

"Uh…" Wally paused. "Yeah. New students."

"Cool! I just thought I'd ask since, like, I know everyone here." She chuckled. "I'm Stephanie, Field Hockey Striker, Student Body Secretary and the usual person to show new people around. What're your names?"

"I'm Wally, this is Conner."

"You're both new? Are you related or something because usually it takes weeks before the new kids find each other. Well, except for Atlanta and them. They got together right away. Kind of weird, but whatev'. She's one of our best players."

"Yeah, uh, brothers," Wally said, plastering a wide grin on his face. "Uh, adopted."

"Cool. So this is obviously the main office, where we'll grab your schedules and stuff." She pushed open the door and led them into the standard main office as Wally blanched and hung back, hurriedly communicating over his com-link that him and Conner were apparently new students. "Hi, Angelia!"

Angelia, the main secretary, looked up and beamed as Stephanie walked into the office, "I thought you were leaving, Stephanie!"

"I was, but then I bumped into Wally and Conner. They're new students, apparently."

In the back, speaking to a plump woman who appeared to be in charge, the principal, maybe, was a small boy with a complexion at least four shades darker than Kaldur's in a red hoodie, brown pants and glasses who paused mid-sentence at Stephanie's announcement. Both him and the olive-complexioned woman in the suit turned and raised eyebrows. Angelia raised an eyebrow, "Really? I wasn't aware that we were expecting new students today. Just one moment boys. May as well take a seat."

"Must have been pretty last minute, huh boys?" the plump woman with the olive complexion chortled. "Call me Hestia. I'm the Headmistress here. But you already knew that, huh?"

"It was pretty last minute. Y'know, Dad got a new job, short notice and all," Wally shrugged.

"Well you'll enjoy it here! Never a dull moment!" She laughed then turned and headed back to her office, "C'mon Odie, we'll talk in here." The boy with the glasses and red hoodie followed her.

Stephanie chirped up, "Hestia is right! Never a dull moment here! I mean, last Field Hockey Tourney we were up against this team, omigod, they were the biggest Field Hockey players I've ever seen in my entire life! Super-buff. And they totally kicked our butts, unfortunately. But we've gotten a lot better!"

Conner raised an eyebrow, "Thought that Atlanta girl was supposed to be good."

"She is! So's Theresa. They're two of our best players. I mean, Bella is awesome too, then there's AJ. She's one of the best goalies we've had. But Atlanta's the fastest."

"Theresa?"

"Yeah, Theresa Sinclair. She tried to buy like, fifty Balloon-O-Grams for Valentine's Day last year. Student Council couldn't let her though. It was hilarious. Took ages for her and Jay to get together. Half of the school was like, augh, someone just grab them and shove them in a closet or something! Y'know?"

"You know where Theresa and Atlanta hang out?"

"Them and the guys are usually by their lockers or in their dorms or on the field. Why?"

"I'm a big fan of her dad's ranches," Wally blurted out.

Stephanie gave him an odd look, "You're a fan of…cows?"

"Er..."

Conner cut in, "He likes meat."

"Don't say that to Atlanta," Stephanie advised. "She's a hardcore vegan. Green Alliance and everything. Keeps on trying to get her boyfriend to become a vegetarian. He isn't buying it. Does drink soy milk though." Stephanie paused and wrinkled her nose, "Why do I even know that? God, I know way too much about this school."

"Okay, here are your schedules boys. Wally and Conner Eastman," Angelia announced, handing the printed copies to them along with an envelope. "Then in the envelope are all of the extra sheets you need your parents to sign."

"Can I see?" Stephanie asked.

Wally handed her his schedule mutely. She raised an eyebrow, "AP Chemistry first. Hey, Odie's in that, right Odie?"

The guy in the red hoodie stepped out of Hestia's office and nodded, "Yeah, I am. Want me to show him the labs?"

"That'd be awesome," Stephanie nodded, glancing at Conner's schedule, "He's got the same. Hey, Odie, are you alright with showing them around? I've really got to meet with Gil."

"Student Body President," Odie explained for Conner and Wally's benefit. "Yeah, sure, no problem. Didn't you bring anything for class?"

Conner shrugged as Stephanie left, "Bring it later."

Odie raised an eyebrow, "Alright. AP Chemistry then." He questioned as soon as they started walking outside of the main office, "You're interested in Therri because you like meat? Seriously?"

"I really like meat," Wally maintained.

"Man, she's hot. I'm not blind. She knows she's hot. Everyone knows she's hot. But she's dating Jay. And man, you are not going to succeed in getting between them. Besides, Theresa and Jay are my friends. You don't get to mess with my friends without me crashing your computer to the point of no return."

"Dude, seriously, I just like meat."

Odie raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"Odie! Little buddy!" a guy bigger than Conner proclaimed as he shut his locker.

"Hey Herry, just showing some new kids around."

Herry frowned and stared at Conner, "You look a lot like that Superboy guy."

Conner glared. Wally turned bright red, "Coincidences! Love'em!"

"No, I mean, you look a lot like Superboy. It's creepy."

"It really is," a guy with purple hair said, leaning forward past Herry's shoulder.

Herry barely glanced back at him, "Hey Archie."

"Hey."

Wally blinked. When had that guy gotten here? He was like a freaking ninja. Like Robin.

Conner's glare intensified. Neither Herry nor Archie seemed bothered by it. Herry just stared at him. Archie glared right back.

"Herry's right," another guy commented. Blond and with cheekbones to rival Kaldur's. "You look exactly like Superboy." He reached out and poked Conner's face, somehow managing to pull back and out of Conner's reach before Conner's hand wrapped around his wrist and possibly broke it. The blond leaned back and pulled out a gold mirror with an 'N' engraved on it, "Yup, he's definitely Superboy." He began inspecting his perfectly straight, perfectly white teeth for imperfections.

Wally laughed, loudly, "As if he could be Superboy! That's so funny!"

Archie, Herry, Odie and the blond guy stared at him. The blond shook his head, "No. I'm never wrong about appearances. Appearances are my 'thing'. Like Archie's thing is wearing clashing sweatsuits." He ignored the glare Archie shot him. "Conner's Superboy, Oliver Queen's Green Arrow, you're Kid Flash, etcetera etcetera."

"You're just spouting off random guesses," Conner crossed his arms, glowering.

"Yeah, but I'm the luckiest person here."

"That's true," Archie nodded. "Neil is the luckiest person on the planet. Never toss a coin against him. He always wins."

"Scientifically proven," Odie added.

"So the question is…" Archie smirked, "What are Superboy and Kid Flash doing here?"

"Probably investigating that stuff about the Titans," Odie shrugged. "Standard stuff."

"Here?" Neil questioned. "Besides Mr. D's hideous toupee there isn't much sinister stuff here."

"Wally's interested in Therri because he likes meat," Odie added.

"Meat?" Herry repeated. "I like meat too but I'm not interested in the ranch, or Theresa for that matter. As long as it's edible it's good. Ugh, now I want a burger."

"So do I," another guy commented, joining the group.

"Jay, guess what," Archie said in greeting to the new guy, "Wally here AKA, according to Neil, Kid Flash, is interested in your girlfriend because he likes meat. A lot."

Jay raised an eyebrow and looked at Wally, "You know that could be taken a couple of ways, right? Either you want to eat my girlfriend…which is a really bad idea because she'll kick your ass, and then so will I, and everyone else here, plus Atlanta-"

"Who'll kick your ass double-hard," Archie interjected.

"Yeah, that. Or, you like her Dad's ranches. Which is just…really weird. Even by my standards."

"Batman's gonna kill us," Wally groaned.

"So Robin, Kid Flash and Superboy are here," Jay raised an eyebrow. "Probably Aqualad too then. Cool."

"Artemis?" Archie suggested. "As in sidekick of Green Arrow Artemis not our – er – that, Artemis."

"Probably," Odie shrugged. "Internet's all about the sidekicks forming a team. Especially since that whole adult's world and kid's world thing. Miss Martian's probably in it too. Rocket maybe. Zatanna."

"Crappiest day ever," Archie intoned irritably.

Murmurs of agreement spread through the group.

Jay pulled out his cell and frowned, swearing under his breath. He turned to his friends, "Hey, guys, we still have a group project to do. Due tomorrow, remember?" He waved the cell as if it was evidence of the group project.

"Ugh…can't it wait?" Neil complained. "I have a mani-pedi in an hour."

"If we go now we could finish it in thirty minutes," Archie pointed out as Herry grabbed him.

"Don't you have English in an hour?" Odie questioned.

"Yeah. Skipping it," Neil said with a shrug. Odie rolled his eyes.

"Odie, have you gotten that computer stuff done yet?" Jay questioned.

"Yeah, I'll come. You guys can find your "classes" yourselves. It isn't that hard," Odie said.

Wally and Conner watched them leave. Conner frowned, "They were lying."

"About a group project?"

"Yeah."

"Follow?"

"Yeah."

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed this chapter with the COTT guys shamelessly trolling Wally and Conner. Also, take a gander as to who Gil, Bella, AJ, Angelia and Hestia are. I have yet to find a way to include Stephanie in that line-up, unfortunately.

Oh, and in case you haven't figured it out yet, here's how I'm distinguishing different modes of speaking: (by 'standard language' I mean the dominant language in that particular scene, for this story it'll be either English or Greek)

"Talking regularly, in the standard language."

_::: Talking telepathically, in the standard language. :::_

/ Talking over com-link, in the standard language. /

_~::: Talking telepathically in a non-standard language. :::~_

~/ Talking over com-link in a non-standard language. /~

~"Talking regularly (verbally) in a non-standard language."~

**R&R**


	3. III

**Rating: T**

**Warning(s): AU, crossover, coarse language, violence**

**Note(s): I posted a COTT crossover with YJ prompt on the YJAM and wound up filling it myself. This is the result.  
**

* * *

**The Warriors of the Deities**

**III**

"What the fuck?" Artemis rolled out of the way of the screeching harpy – harpy, what, what was a mother-fucking harpy from mythology doing here?

Robin darted to the side, springing past the chimera as its stinger headed for him. The stinger hit air and Zatanna shouted a spell at a giant heading for her. He was promptly blindfolded and tripped over a fallen telephone pole with a grunt and a wince.

"Pathetic," Cronus stated, striding out of the shadows and not even bothering to move his hands to shove his lead giant, Agnon, back to his feet and remove the blindfold. "Your magic is pathetic, mortal."

Zatanna ignored his statement and shouted another spell, intent upon gagging him and tying him up with his own clothes. Nothing happened.

She repeated the spell.

Nothing.

"Zatanna, what are you doing?" Artemis shouted, notching an arrow and shooting at one of the three harpies circling above her like vultures.

"Nothing's working on him!" she shouted, her eyes widening.

He laughed, "You can't hope to compete with the power of a God, mortal witch. Especially untrained as you are."

Gold sickles appeared in his hands. He sprinted straight for her, the blades glinting brightly.

A water whip wound its way around Cronus' right arm, startling him enough for Zatanna to fly out of the way. The electricity that snapped up the whip did nothing to affect him though. He turned sharply, orange ribbons of magic winding around the whip and turning the water into two massive serpents that promptly began attacking Aqualad.

Miss Martian headed straight for the harpies, taking one out of the fight almost immediately and startling a second for Artemis to shoot her properly. Miss Martian moved to the Chimera.

The civilians had escaped ten minutes ago, some screaming for the Titans, others shouting about Robin's presence in New Olympia, others simply running, irritated by the fact that they'd be late for their shift at work. They had grown used to the interruptions caused by mythological creatures attacking at random.

A red blur darted through the fight, eliciting a shout from Artemis, "Thought you were supposed to be fast KF!"

The blur knocked Cronus off his feet and turned, skidding to a stop next to Artemis. Artemis did a double-take. It was a teenage girl with fire-engine red hair, "Oh, I'm fast alright. Can I borrow an arrow?"

"Wha-?"

Atlanta grabbed an arrow from Artemis' quiver and promptly pulled a collapsible compound bow from her right pocket. She sprinted towards Cronus. He lashed out with his sickles twisting in front of him. She leaped at the last possible second, propelled herself off his arms and flipped, notching an arrow in midair and shooting it straight for the Chimera focusing on Robin and Miss Martian. She landed behind Cronus and was out of his range before anyone could blink. The Chimera's stinger was covered in ice in the next instant, courtesy of the trick arrow.

"Thanks!" Atlanta shouted as she passed Artemis.

A red motorcycle roared through the fight. The rider, with red hair as long as Artemis', twisted with the bike's movement, skidding around Cronus in a wide circle.

"Ah, Theresa," Cronus smirked, playing with the blade of one of his sickles.

She didn't reply and the motorcycle headed straight for Cronus.

_BOOM!_

The explosion was blinding.

Theresa had flipped backwards off the bike, just barely managing to get a shield spell up to protect herself from the debris. She landed in a crouch and tossed off her helmet.

"You just killed him," Artemis breathed.

"He's immortal," Theresa corrected.

Cronus walked out of the flames, a delighted smirk spreading across his face.

"_Fantastic_."

"You get used to it," Theresa promised, darting forwards, murmuring a spell under her breath.

"He's way too powerful!" Zatanna shouted, attempting to watch the confrontation between Theresa and Cronus, while trying to aid Kaldur in his fight against the massive – they were as big as cars – serpents, and keep an eye on the Chimera, Robin, Miss Martian and Atlanta.

"Relax," Neil said, leaning against the wall behind her as he fixed his hair. "She's the great-great-great-great…there are a lot of greats, granddaughter of Poseidon and Persephone's training her using Hecate's big book of witchcraft. Plus there was that whole thing with making the Gods mortal and…yeah. Theresa's got it."

Zatanna just stared at him, "Who are you?"

"Oh come on!" Neil exclaimed, exasperated. "I'm Neil! Supermodel! _Hello!_ I've been in like, fifty commercials and modeled fifty times that!"

"Neil, get your butt over here or help Atlanta and Archie!" Jay shouted, moving into a defensive position as Theresa snapped up a magical shield to block Cronus' blast of magic.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming! Don't get your panties in a bunch, sheesh," Neil didn't even pocket his mirror as he walked over to the group attacking the Chimera.

Robin tossed a few explosives beneath the Chimera. The explosions jarred it, flinging it onto its back where it promptly rolled over and dart towards Robin. Atlanta skidded into its path, dropping a series of explosives created by Odie. The chimera scurried atop them and exploded. Violently.

Neil stopped in his tracks as the Chimera's guts and goo covered him, head to toe.

He twitched.

Atlanta and Archie stared. Silently, they turned to one another. In the next instant, they were laughing, unbothered by the Chimera's innards covering them.

A spasm ran through Neil's body and he let out a bloodcurdling shriek. _"EAAAGHHHH! _MY HAIR! MY CLOTHES! OMIGOD! THIS IS DISGUSTING! EAAAGHHHH! MY SHOES! MY BEAUTIFUL MIRROR! AAAARRRGGGHHH! ATLANTA! YOU MADE THE CHIMERA COVER ME IN ITS INSIDES! THIS IS THE MOST DISGUSTING THING I HAVE EVER – SON OF A MOTHER-"

Atlanta and Archie stared. Archie commented, "I didn't know he had such a wide vocabulary."

"OMIGOD GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF! SOMEONE'S GONNA DIE GODDAMMIT MY HAAAIIIR! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!"

"Go kill Cronus, Neil! Cronus brought the Chimera here! It's all his fault!" Archie shouted.

"Yeah!" Atlanta joined in. "Not Robin's or my fault! We didn't bring the Chimera here!"

"I CAN'T FIGHT LIKE THIS! I'M HIDEOUS! THIS IS PRIME MOCKING MATERIAL!"

"Cronus looks like a corpse, Neil," Atlanta pointed out.

"…" Neil blinked. He turned, slowly, to face Cronus, "CRONUS! YOU JACKASS! YOUR FUCKING PET MESSED UP MY GORGEOUS HAIR!"

Cronus stared. Theresa stared. Jay stared. Odie stared. Herry stared. Artemis blinked. Miss Martian looked concerned. Aqualad swore in Greek and Zatanna succeeded in restraining one of the serpents.

Odie chuckled, "Oooo Cronus, you're gonna get it now. You messed with Neil's hair."

Cronus shot a glare at Odie, "Oh be quiet."

"And clothes," Odie added. "And skin. Face it man, you're screwed. Right Jay?"

"Yep, pretty much screwed," Jay nodded, leaning on his collapsible staff leisurely.

"RAAHH!"

Neil stopped abruptly, squealing, as a mass of muscle landed in front of him, heading straight for Cronus.

"Wait!" Jay shouted, nearly tripping over his staff in his haste to stop Superboy from charging Cronus. Herry got there first, tackling Superboy out of the way and managing to pin him to the ground as Atlanta intercepted Kid Flash and Aqualad shouted something violent in Greek as the remaining serpent was ripped off him courtesy of Archie's Hephaestus whip.

Jay raised an eyebrow at Aqualad's Grecian profanity while darting towards Herry and Superboy as Theresa continued dealing with Cronus. Archie, Artemis, Aqualad, Miss Martian and Robin were heading there anyway. Neil just seemed frozen.

"You can't just charge straight for him without that being some sort of distraction or something," Jay hissed as Herry grunted, struggling to keep Superboy pinned. "Got it?"

Superboy grunted. Jay decided to take that as a 'yes'. He turned to Kid Flash, who was staring at Atlanta, shocked, "Got it?"

"What? Yeah, yeah, alright dude. So you guys are the Titans, right?"

"We don't call ourselves that, but yeah, I guess we are."

"How'd you pin me?" Superboy questioned as Herry released him.

"Hercules is my great-great-great…there are a lot of greats, grandfather. It's a family thing, superstrength," Herry shrugged. "My Granny has it too."

"Dude, Hercules is mythical," Kid Flash said.

Herry snorted, "I wish."

"He doesn't like you?" Superboy questioned, looking puzzled and hopeful.

"What? No, he likes me. He's just disgusting. Boxers and muscle shirts and socks all day long. He's not very godly, even for a demi-god."

"Oh."

"Superman really isn't good to you huh," Atlanta said, ignoring the fight that was occurring. The others were handling it alright and Cronus hadn't summoned a portal yet to retreat. She counted that as a win.

"He completely ignores Supey," Kid Flash frowned.

"So, what, Superman doesn't even train you in how to use your strength in a fight?" Herry asked.

"Well, no."

"Wonder Woman does though, right?"

"…no…"

"..." Herry looked at Jay and Atlanta. Atlanta smiled. Jay exhaled and nodded. Herry grinned and turned to Superboy, "You're gonna meet Granny. She trained me first. And then Hercules. And then we could train together, which will be awesome because the only people near my strength level are the Gods and that is _not_ a fair fight."

"Batman-"

"I'll handle Batman," Jay cut in.

"You'll handle Batman," Atlanta repeated with raised eyebrows. She crossed her arms, "Please. Hera will."

"…that'd probably be a better plan."

"Yeah – Therri!"

Jay whirled around. A bolt of purple energy shot over his shoulder and collided with Cronus' back, sending him staggering forwards as Theresa slowly pushed herself to her feet amidst the debris of the shattered wall, wincing. Atlanta brought her wrist crossbow down. Jay turned to Atlanta and Kid Flash, "Think you guys can distract him?"

The speedsters nodded.

"Throw me at him when we hit top," Atlanta said to Kid Flash. He nodded and they sprinted off, blurs of colour.

"I need you two to come at him from either side. Start with the side then move to front and back. Herry, you're at front. We'll get some restraints on him then, Herry, your rope."

Herry mock-saluted him then pushed Superboy to the right.

_:: Need a telepathic link up? ::_ inquired Miss Martian as she hovered beside Jay.

He shot her a grateful look, _:: Thanks, yeah. ::_

_:: Telepathic link established. ::_

_:: Speedsters running distraction. Strongest on attack from either side. Odie, do you have the restraints with you? ::_

_:: No, but I can definitely make some with some of the stuff here. Robin and Neil could help. :: _Odie responded.

_:: Do it. Artemis, Archie, you're on long-range, make him angry and hit any projectiles he tries and throws at us. Theresa, Zatanna, think you can try and keep him from making a portal out of here? ::_

_:: On it. :: _Archie and Artemis agreed.

_:: How do we do that? ::_ questioned Zatanna.

_:: Follow my lead. ::_ advised Theresa as a purple glow surrounded her body.

_:: Aqualad, Miss Martian, you're with me. We're going in- ::_

_:: Aw hell… :: _Atlanta swore as she careened through the air, slightly off-kilter, and Cronus managed to twist and swat her towards Theresa. Cronus, ever good with timing, snapped a hand up and a black portal rimmed in orange spawned in front of him. He stepped through an instant before Kid Flash would have reached him.

"Theresa, Atlanta, you two okay?" Jay questioned, jogging over to them.

"Yeah, we're good Jay. Bumps and bruises," Atlanta reported, getting to her feet.

"And a sprained wrist," Theresa winced, cradling her wrist from where she had landed on it wrong. "I'll need to wrap it."

"Well that sucked," Artemis commented.

"He always runs when he's backed into a corner and know he'll lose," Odie explained. "And it's taking me ages to rebuild that last portal restrictor so we're relying on Therri's magic right now."

"And I'm nowhere near his level," Theresa sighed.

Herry squeezed her shoulders, "Aw, don't beat yourself up Theresa. Last week your shield couldn't withstand an explosion like that. That was an awesome explosion, by the way. Glad it wasn't my truck."

"Thanks."

"Ah, hello?" Neil pushed forward. "Can we speed it up here? I'm still covered in Chimera guts and I have-" he checked his cell, "fifteen minutes to get to my mani-pedi."

Jay looked at Theresa and gestured to the League teenagers, "Therri, think you could…y'know?"

"Doubt it," Theresa grimaced. "I'm not skilled enough to overcome the shields."

"Don't think we should anyway," Odie added. "Theory Gamma, remember Jay?"

"Yeah, you have a point," Jay turned to the League teenagers, clearly having a telepathic conversation. "Odie, call Hermes. Tell him we need Hera over here and the usual clean-up. Also, tell Chiron he needs to look at Theresa's wrist. Therri, Neil, Archie, you three head back to the school."

"_Finally_," Neil exhales.

* * *

**R&R**


	4. IV

**Rating: T**

**Warning(s): AU, crossover, coarse language, violence**

**Note(s): I posted a COTT crossover with YJ prompt on the YJAM and wound up filling it myself. This is the result.**

* * *

**The Warriors of the Deities**

**IV**

"So, your secret hideout, your "headquarters"," Kid Flash said, putting quotation marks around the word _headquarters_, "is a janitor's closet."

Superboy raised an eyebrow, "Real impressive."

"Custodial Engineer Storage Facility, _please,_" Odie said with a smirk as Atlanta pulled out a golden pendant and placed it on the indentation above the doorknob. "You do not want to get the custodian's title wrong. It makes him angry and you _do not _want to see him when he's angry. Trust me."

Herry chuckled. Atlanta opened the door with a smirk and stepped into the closet where Jay promptly turned on the light. She grabbed her pendant as a swirling blue circle seven feet in diameter appeared against the back wall in-between the shelves and lone closet.

"What is that?" Artemis questioned, leaning backwards.

"Pfft, lightshow," Kid Flash scoffed.

"Scared?" Atlanta taunted Kid Flash before stepping into the circle.

Odie gestured to the swirling circle and nodded to the League team, "After you."

"It's a portal," Zatanna nodded, holding her hand out to it. She nodded, impressed, "Cool." Then walked into it.

Robin followed immediately after. Then Miss Martian, Artemis, Superboy and Herry. Jay, Odie and Aqualad remained behind shooting Kid Flash jarringly similar looks. The irritated, yet also amused I-know-something-you-don't-know, looks.

"It can't be any worse than what you use to get around the planet so quickly," Odie pointed out, sticking half his arm through the portal.

Kid Flash shot a glare at the brainiac then strode through. Odie followed. Aqualad sighed and looked to Jay, "My apologies for Kid Flash, he is not the most…ardent supporter of magic."

"It's alright. Archie had a similar reaction," Jay said, walking through the portal with the Atlantean.

Immediately upon exiting the portal Aqualad let loose a muttered impressed expression in Greek. Jay grinned and stuck his hands in his pockets, "I know, right?"

Aqualad looked at him sharply, surprised, "You understood that?"

"I'm fluent in Greek – my Mom's Greek, actually – and the others are learning."

"It's a pocket dimension, obviously," Kid Flash said, gesturing wildly with his hands as Atlanta, Herry and Odie led the others down the hallway towards a golden statue of Zeus. "I mean, String Theory, it makes sense-"

"Actually, that wouldn't work," Odie cut in.

"No, it totally works."

Odie raised an eyebrow, "Man, I've made a weapon that could put a person's psychic potential back in her body. You don't wanna go there."

Kid Flash glared at Odie, "Bring it."

Odie shrugged, "Alright man, but don't say I didn't warn you. C'mon, we'll head to Hephaestus' workshop."

"As in a guy named Hephaestus, not the blacksmith god-guy, obviously."

"Nope. Hephaestus as in the God Hephaestus," Odie said, leading Kid Flash away from the statue of Zeus and into another room.

"And what have we here? More trainees?" a redhead woman questioned, her hands on her hips.

"Artemis," Atlanta said, stepping forward, "these are…the junior Justice League I guess. Sent here by Batman to investigate the reports of our fights."

"Artemis?" Artemis repeated, wide-eyed. "As in _the_ Artemis?"

"Of course," the Goddess confirmed. "And who are you?"

"Er…Artemis."

"Huh, you any good with that bow?"

"The best," Artemis boasted.

"Well let's see then!" Artemis waved her hand and a wooden ring appeared at the top of the ceiling. Immediately, it plummeted, "Shoot!"

The arrow slammed through the ring and into the wall, the ring resting just barely on the end of the green arrow.

"Eh, could use some work," the Goddess decided.

"What? That shot was perfect!"

"_I _have been shooting arrows for centuries. _You_ have been alive for 15 years. I think I know better, young woman."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Athena and I are heading out, if you kids need anything, don't call us."

"Alright," Atlanta nodded as Artemis headed past the teenagers.

"Athena, the Goddess of War and Wisdom," Superboy said.

"Yep," Atlanta nodded.

"She makes awesome French Toast," Herry said, licking his lips in fond remembrance. "We should head to the gym. Hercules is probably there."

"Lead the way, Herry," Atlanta gestured.

Jay turned to Aqualad, "You lead the team, right?"

"Yes, I do. How did-"

"You do the same things I do, watching over them," Jay explained. "I'm the leader of this team. Barely get any time to go sailing anymore because of this whole Cronus thing, but it's nice to know we're doing something good, you know?"

"Yes, I believe I do. You go sailing?"

"My ancestor is Jason of the Argonauts, the sea's in my blood." He paused, "Not literally, I mean, I'm not Theresa, I'm not related to Poseidon, but sailing's kind of my family's thing."

Aqualad's eyes widened, "Theresa is related to Poseidon?"

"Yeah, her ancestor's Theseus so Poseidon is her great-great-great etcetera grandfather. That's why she's so strong magically, psychically, all that stuff. If Poseidon's blood was any stronger in her she'd probably be a demi-Goddess."

"That is…amazing."

"Double-edged sword, but yeah."

"What do you mean?"

"There was an incident. Her powers went out of control, her potential…it was massive. We don't…like to relive it."

Aqualad nodded in understanding, "I will not bring it up again then."

"Thanks. So, do you have specialized strategies or what?"

"We have a few manoeuvres. Maneuver seven seems to be popular…"

Robin had vanished, as per usual, probably followed the sound of explosions coming from Hephaestus' workshop, leaving Artemis and Atlanta discussing different types of arrows while watching Herry and Hercules talk to Superboy. Zatanna and Miss Martian eagerly watched, happy to see Superboy growing more and more at ease as the two superstrong males spoke to him.

Archie and Theresa wandered into the gym, having decided that it was a safer place to be considering the cackling coming from Hephaestus' workshop and the flurry of Greek profanities and odd expressions coming from Hermes as he attempted to solve his brand-new-never-expected-what-is-going-on-why-is-it-laughing computer problems. Theresa's wrist was wrapped in a tensor bandage to be cautious but otherwise she appeared fine and upon seeing Jay in deep discussion with Aqualad she opted to sit beside Miss Martian and watch as Superboy and Herry faced each other on the wrestling mat. Archie claimed a spot next to Atlanta and quickly found himself in a debate of the merits of several different types of weapons.

"How is the wrist?" Miss Martian inquired.

"Fine," Theresa said. "Thanks."

"I…I heard you were telepathic."

"Psychic, yeah, a bit."

"A bit?" Atlanta snorted, leaning past Artemis, Zatanna and Miss Martian to shoot Theresa an incredulous look. "Your potential is insane."

"Well, yeah, but I still need a lot more training," Theresa protested.

"Is the psychic thing a part of your magic then?" Zatanna asked.

"Yeah, it came with the package."

"So you don't need to speak to use your magic? You just…think it or-"

"No. For most spells I need to speak; usually using Linear A or B or Latin. For others there are rituals. Then there are others that I'm just good at so I can do them non-verbally and without any rituals. Hecate and Persephone are teaching me how to get to being able to do most spells without rituals though."

"Hecate and Persephone? That is so cool."

Theresa shrugged, "It's a lot of work. I mean, if I don't keep up with my training I could lose control and wind up causing a lot of damage. Wiped memories, injuries, floods, fires…I once took control of a giant crab when I couldn't control my powers…"

"You're really powerful," Miss Martian stared.

Theresa looked uncomfortable and shrugged, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"How-how do you think you get past er…losing control like that?" Miss Martian questioned, glancing at the ground.

Theresa raised an eyebrow at her, pondering her question, "Why do you think I know?"

"I don't…I…sorry."

"No, it's okay, I just…yeah. It happened awhile ago but...I guess…" Theresa paused then started over, "I guess you just have to realize that while losing control can be bad, it's something that can be solved. It just means that you have a ton of potential. You just need to recognize that potential, learn to harness it, learn to use it and turn it into something good, something _useful_. You also have to confront the issue that made you lose control – I was overworked, stressed and frustrated – and make sure that you take steps so that either you don't make that issue happen again or you find a different way of dealing with it." She paused and tilted her head at Miss Martian, "Does that help?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"And if you don't have enough power?" Zatanna questioned softly.

"You either work until you have enough power or you find another way to solve the problem. I don't rely on my magic at all actually because while I may have the power to solve most problems I don't have the control. Instead, I rely more on martial arts, acrobatics and my brains."

"I'm not a very good martial artist," Zatanna admitted.

"Neither is Odie, but he still trains and finds other solutions when his fighting skills won't cut it." Theresa hesitated then added, "I can show you some moves if you'd like."

Zatanna grinned.

"Can I come too?" Miss Martian asked.

"Of course."

* * *

**A/N: **Lots and lots of dialogue! Wrote this in like...forty minutes. That is insanely fast for me and probably shows, but I wanted to get this out.

Theresa & Zatanna & Miss Martian are bonding because the girls totally have things they could talk about and I've always disliked it when the super-powerful people don't at least_ try_ to get some basic fighting skills and instead rely solely on their powers. (Also, I like watching hand-to-hand combat more than a bunch of lights hitting other lights, so there's some bias there.) It seems to me, Z & M have a tendency to rely on their powers (along with Superboy, but we aren't talking about him, and his powers are a whole other ballpark). Theresa doesn't do that. At all. She's about as far away from a Squishy Wizard as a still magically-capable person could be. Therefore, she shall be the Big Sister to Z & M. Also, because I say so. Kaldur and Jay will obviously have the most epic bromance in the history of bromance, because they are awesome. Atlanta, Archie and Artemis are talking about being badasses, clearly. Robin is playing havoc with Hermes' tech, naturally, while watching KF and Odie argue while building stuff that keeps on exploding because they're arguing. (Meanwhile, Hephaestus wonders where he went wrong with his life to nearly have his supposedly-indestructible-godly workshop being steadily destroyed.) Neil has reached Nirvana at his mani-pedi. Superboy and Herry will be next in the most-likely last chapter, possibly with Neil. Probably Neil. He shoves his way into everything.

Anyway, decided I'd tell you who those characters from chapter 2 are, because I apparently have no self-control.

Gil – direct descendent of Gilgamesh

Bella – direct descendent of Bellerophon

AJ – direct descendent of Ajax

Hestia – Goddess of the Hearth

Angelia – the spirit of messages, tidings and proclamations

**R&R**


	5. V

**Rating: T**

**Warning(s): AU, crossover, coarse language, violence**

**Note(s): I posted a COTT crossover with YJ prompt on the YJAM and wound up filling it myself. This is the result.**

* * *

**The Warriors of the Deities**

**V**

The woman was short, slightly hunched over and had a rather high-pitched voice. She was wearing a pink housecoat, slippers, and had her grey hair tied back into a bun. All in all she was rather unthreatening, even with the presence of the cane.

Superboy had a difficult time imagining her being the person who taught Herry how to fight with his superstrength.

Hercules was more believable. After all, he had tossed 500lbs of weights to Herry to pass to Superboy when they had begun training with the guy. Granny was sitting on the back porch sipping lemonade while a small fluffy dog wearing a bow was bounding around the yard.

"Hey Granny," Herry greeted as they walked onto the back porch.

"Herry! Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"Naw, it finished early for us. Had to fight Cronus again," Herry explained as the fluffy dog scurried up to him. Herry crouched, greeting the dog with similar excitement, ruffling his fur and cooing, "Hey Pepe, you been good for Granny? Having fun?"

Pepe barked cheerfully then bounded over Herry's legs and greeted Superboy with a suspicious look and an abundance of sniffing. Superboy immediately crouched, allowing Pepe to sniff him at his leisure then rubbing behind his ears once Pepe deemed him suitable.

"That's Pepe," Herry explained. "Granny, this is Superboy. I told him about how you taught me how to fight with my superstrength. He hasn't really had anyone teach him how to fight with his supersrength yet so I thought maybe…"

"You've been with Hercules haven't you?" Granny accused. "That boy needs to put on some pants, honestly."

"Yeah, we have," Herry confirmed, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. He glanced at Superboy, who was now rubbing Pepe's belly and Pepe was soaking up the attention like a wet sponge, "You're really good with him."

"Uh, Wolf. I've got a…wolf."

"A wolf?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Cool."

"Superboy, huh?" Granny said, turning in her chair to examine her grandson's friend. "Isn't that the name of that boy who's working with Superman?"

"He's not really working with Superman. Superman's not really acknowledging his existence. At all," Herry explained.

Granny's expression softened. She looked down at Superboy, "Superboy, is that true?"

"…yeah. He doesn't really like me."

"Does he know you?"

"Well, no."

"Well that is one of the most immature things I've ever heard that man doing. What is he thinking? I'm sure you are a very nice boy, Superboy. Now, do you have a…what do they call them…a secret ID? Some other name I could call you by? Really, the only people who should be calling you Superboy are the people you're rescuing and the people you're working with on missions. There are no missions here."

"Actually, they were sent here on a mission," Herry objected.

Granny cocked an eyebrow, "Ignore that." She turned to Superboy, "Ignore that mission."

"Batman sent us-"

"_I _will deal with Batman if I need to. Superman too." She knocks her cane against the porch railing with a stern look, "No one messes with Margaret Catherine Olsson unless they want a good kicking!" She rests her cane back against the table, "Now, do you have another name?"

"Conner," he supplies after a tense moment. "My name's Conner."

"A pleasure to meet you Conner, call me Granny." She taps the side of his right knee with the tip of her cane, "First thing you gotta remember Conner; always lift from the knees."

"And you gotta have fantastic duds," Neil pipes in, wandering into the backyard, smoothing out his hair.

"Neil, what are you doing here?" Herry asks, surprised.

"Everyone's so booring. They're talking about weapons and fighting and Robin's hacking Hermes' system while Odie and Wally are arguing while Odie's trying to backhack Robin and then Jay and Kaldur – did you know his name is Kaldur? – anyway, Jay and Kaldur are complaining about being leaders of a group of superpowered hormonally-charged teenagers. Decided I'd come here, see what you two were up to. Nothing too exciting, apparently," Neil sighs. He perks up at the sight of the picnic table, "Oo! Is that lemonade? I could use a refreshing-"

He stops. Herry shoots a glare at him, blocking his path to the picnic table.

"Uh…Herry, kinda blocking my way here," Neil says, making a small gesture to 'get out of the way'.

"We're training with Granny," Herry explains. "We don't need you sitting here sipping lemonade while we're the ones working."

Neil deflates, sighing, "Ugh, fine, what do you want me to do? Get Supes a new uniform? Because I know this designer, name's Mode-"

"No capes, no tights," Conner cuts in.

Neil pokes his head around Herry, "Oh, I hear you. Capes are soo last century. Mode hates them too. But seriously, I could get you a completely awesome-"

"_Neil_, don't you have a hair appointment or photo shoot or something to get to?" questions Herry.

Granny pipes up, "Oh, don't you worry about him Herry! Neil can have some lemonade and then he'll be one of your opponents!"

"_What?_" Herry and Neil in unison exclaim.

"But I don't wanna train! I'll get all sweaty and gross and it'll be _awful._"

"But I don't wanna fight him! He just keeps on mocking me!"

Conner gestures to Neil vaguely, "I doubt he has the strength to go up against either of us, er…Granny."

"Strength doesn't determine the victor!" Granny objects. "Always remember that, Conner, right after 'lift from the knees'. Got it?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Repeat it!"

"Strength doesn't determine the victor and lift from the knees?"

"Got it backwards and it isn't a question."

"Uh…lift from the knees and strength doesn't determine the victor?"

"Are you still questioning it?"

"Uh…no?"

Granny frowns, "Then maybe you should say it like you mean it."

"Lift from the knees. Strength doesn't determine the victor."

"Good! Lesson #1, complete! C'mere, Neil, we'll drink some lemonade while they run."

"Granny…" Herry groans.

"Get to it Herry, show Conner the route. And bring Pepe with you, he needs the exercise."

Herry sighs and grabs Conner, "Fine, c'mon."

Neil clinks his lemonade-filled glass against Granny's, "You know, you are probably my favourite old person, Granny."

"Of course I am dear."

* * *

The intruder is female, nearly seven feet tall, short hair, bare feet, a sleeveless dress that ends at mid-thigh. She is sharpening her machete. She brings the machete down, slicing the celery stalks into six identical smaller stalks. She plunges her machete into the jar of peanut butter and spreads the peanut butter across the stalks then with a wave of her hand sends raisins from the bag next to the jar of peanut butter flying onto the celery stalk peanut butter boats.

In the next instant the celery stalk peanut butter and raisin boats are on a small plate and being held out to him.

"Go ahead, eat."

When, exactly, a kitchen appeared in the middle of the batcave he has no idea. The stench of magic is sharp though. She's powerful, whoever she is.

She sets the plate down next to Workstation 1 (Robin called it Batomputer 1).

"Fine." She snaps her fingers and the kitchen, as well as the plates, peanut butter, raisins and celery, vanishes. The machete remains and is, somehow, already clean. How did he miss that? "You know, it is incredibly disrespectful, and dangerous, to refuse a gift of a Goddess."

The light returns. She has blue hair, severe cheekbones, blue eyes and a fair complexion. She is obviously displeased.

"I am Athena. You know me as the Grecian Goddess of War, Wisdom etcetera," she shrugs, waving the machete around nonchalantly as if it isn't a war weapon used to take people's lives at all and instead a lesser butter knife. "The Titans know me as their caretaker." She stops waving the machete around. "That team you sent to investigate the children under my care...they are only children themselves." She pauses, likely for dramatic effect, "I've been watching you Batman. Myself, Artemis, Hermes, Hephaestus...we've been watching you, that League - Wonder Woman, of course, although she tends to be watched by Hera more often than not. You knew that there were powerful forces at work in New Olympia, didn't you? You suspected. So, I'm wondering, did you know that the team you sent in would be discovered? Did you suspect that? Probably."

Her expression grows fierce and the glare she shoots Batman is ten thousand, ten million, ten trillion times worse than any of his Batglares could ever be because she has existed for milennia, she has stood behind warriors and leaders, she has orchestrated millions of battles, thousands of wars. She has faced the one thing she never believed she could face. She has been an_ immortal turned mortal_ by one of the children she cared for. She has had the time to practice her glares, to turn them into things of _perfection. _

"You have no idea what you are sending those children into. The children under my care have found a kinship with them. A kinship that will remain strained because those children have not faced true power. Those children have _never _faced the power that my children - my warriors - have faced and will face. But if they remain there...If you continue to attempt to interfere in the business of the Titans, in the battles of New Olympia, they will face such a power and their chances of coming out alive will be nonexistent."

Batman glares.

Athena points her machete at the mortal man in the cape, "You are strong. Your League is strong. Those children are strong. But I and my fellow deities do not hold a responsibility for protecting them. If they interfere further the enemies of my warriors will obliterate them."

Silence.

"The enemies. Who are they?" Batman questions.

Athena answers, unwavering, "Do you fear Time, Bruce?"

"No."

"If you wished to, could you defeat Time? Do you have the courage and the capacity to render Time nonexistent? To disregard the realities of Time and Space and do so without destroying Essence?"

He doesn't answer.

"Time is our enemy and enemies. Few have the courage and the capacity to render Time nonexistent, to disregard the realities of Time and Space and do so without destroying Essence. My children - my warriors - are those few. They have already defeated Time and they will do so again. No one in your League, not you, not those children, not even the Champion of the Amazons or that Son of Rao will ever be able to do that." She lowers her machete. "Time is of the Essence. Essence is the Everything. Time is our enemy and enemies. You stand no chance."

She sheathes her machete, adding, "A good General knows when to attack and to pull back. You know that." She raises her head and right hand, prepping for a snap, "I'll watch for your decision. Be quick."

_Snap!_

She vanishes.

**END**

* * *

**A/N: **No idea where the ending came from, but I thought it was cool. So there it is. It's done! Neil wormed his way in there, plus a The Incredibles reference. Hope you readers enjoyed this!


End file.
